The Pawer of Love
by Rikki Taro
Summary: After the rejection of Ladybug, Chat Noir reaches a point where he accepts the help of arch nemesis Hawkmoth and will stop at nothing until Ladybug is his.
1. Chapter 1

**So this show is easily one that I have been waiting forever to be released! I remember when my friend showed me the original trailer of it and I fell in love. I was beginning to think it would never come out or I would die before it. But it came out and it fan tibity tastic! I love it and I am in recovery of going into my hyper fangirl mode. And on another note, I love the idea of Chat Noir turning into Chat Blanc because he goes crazy after being rejected. So here it is.**

 _Jealousy….one of the most deliciously easy emotions to create an akuma of._ Hawkmoth knelt down on the floor searching through the strongest emotion he was picking up on. In the city of love, it was only common that people would easily fall into heart ache, despair, hate, and most commonly, jealousy. He groaned when none of these emotions were strong enough for him to target. _Come then...come someone of burning rage and anger, and let me give you power!_

* * *

Ladybug sat on the Eiffel tower, her legs dangling over the edge as she looked down to the city of lights. She smiled softly to herself while pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. _Looks like nothing big is going on tonight, but it's still nice to take a moment to take it in._ The sound of something landing behind her had her casually turn her head to see the familiar leather clad figure gazing at her intently with electric green eyes.

"An evening on the Eiffel Tower my lady?" He purred before walking over to her, bowing in half as to look directly into her eyes. "A _purrr_ fect place to confess your love for me no?" She raised a hand up to him and turned her face away.

"Don't kid yourself Kitty, I was just taking a break."

"Oh and here I thought you have finally fallen for me." He sighed before dropping down to hang upside down on one of the crossbeams, much like an agile acrocat. Ladybug rolled her eyes before looking back to the city.

"I wouldn't mind confessing here actually." She murmured, a small blush tinting her cheeks at the thought of standing on the observatory of the tower with Adrien, her crush, and finally getting the nerve to admit her feelings over the lights of Paris.

 _I probably couldn't even ask him here let alone tell him._ She thought, releasing a heavy sigh.

"Is that so?" Chat Noir turned his head upright, a smile blooming across his face as he pulled himself back up. "What's his hair color?"

"Brighter than the sun." Ladybug sighed unknowingly, imaging the head she would look at daily in school.

"Body type?" Chat inched closer, biting his lip.

"Sporty." His eyes widened at the anticipation. _Could it be?_

"Eye color?" He merely whispered, looking up to her from where he lounged beside her. Ladybug paused and looked at him, a small blush and smile on her face. Her eyes closed as a gloved hand raised to cup her own cheek.

"A color richer than emeralds." She whispered, the wind choosing to blow through her own cobalt hair. Chat's eyes widened, growing as his mouth hanged open in a wide grin.

 _Golden hair, sporty build, and green eyes!_ He held back a purr in excitement as he stood up, gaining Ladybug's questioning gaze.

"Don'tmove!" He yelled dropping down from the tower to land on a nearby building and disappearing. Ladybug raised an eyebrow.

"Where did he need to go all of a sudden?" She questioned. _He had plenty of time before he would transform back._ His ring even held three prints, giving him plenty of time before having to leave. "Weird."

A second latter she heard an impact on the metal and turned to see Chat Noir kneeled and posing before her with a presented rose.

"Oh Je'taime!" He crowed. "My partner, my lady! This feeling for you goes deeper than any friendship or flirting. Please be mine mon Cherie! Let us live happily together until the end of days!"

Ladybug's face paled as she jumped to stand up and took several steps back.

"Where is this coming from Chat?" She whimpered. He leapt up, not at all not worried of her behavior and strode confidently towards her.

"My lady, you describe the one you want to confess to with golden hair, a sporty build, and emerald eyes." He repeated back to her. "It must be me, your partner, the one who showers you with all the praise you deserve. Oh my lady, just say you love me too." He leaned in closer, his lips trailing to descend atop hers. Ladybug, tensed and backed away despite his attempt to hold her close.

"Chat…"She croaked, her voice getting dry. "Chat….I…he….I was talking about someone else…someone I know under this mask." His face fell. Ladybug held a hand out to comfort him when he backed away, his eyes hidden behind his hair as he leapt off, leaving Ladybug feeling horrible with her brutal honesty.

* * *

Chat Noir landed on the pavement of a deserted park to where he walked over to the nearest bench. Plopping down, he buried his head within his hands, clawing through his hair as the tears began to burn through his eyes.

 _Someone else…someone else…I was talking about someone else….someone I know under this mask._ Her words replayed over and over again despite his attempt to tune them out.

"Someone else." He murmured, covering his mouth as he looked down to the rose he still held, twirling it in his fingers. "Someone she knows personally…but how can I compete, when I can only know her while we both wear masks?"

* * *

Hawkmoth's eyes snapped open at the strong raging emotions he felt. Bitterness and Jealousy rolling off of a figure all too familiar with him. Chuckling, he snatched a moth into his palm and changed it to a purple before setting it free to latch onto his next target.

* * *

 _I love her so much. So much it hurts to breathe._ He wiped away a tear. _But she never has returned my feelings…if only…if only…_ At that time, the butterfly melted into the bell around his neck.

 _ **If only you could take your beloved as your own.**_ An unfamiliar voice apathetically whispered into his ear. Chat Noir leapt up from the bench.

 _Hawkmoth._ He growled.

 _ **Come now Chat Noir, I have come to help you. I see that your partner Ladybug has rejected your feelings. How could she not love someone who saves lives daily?! Who has your skills and abilities? Who even is willing to risk his own life for hers?! Believe me, I DO understand. I've seen the times you have been willing to protect her. Whenever I sent Timebreaker or Cupid's Arrow, I was watching. I saw how you blocked her from those attacks. She should love YOU!**_ Chat shook his head and began to walk away.

 _I don't want your pity._ He hissed.

 _ **I am not offering you pity Chat Noir, I am offering you help. With our combined power, you will be able to have Ladybug as yours and yours alone.**_

Chat paused a moment as the butterfly shape crossed over his face.

 _ **Give me your Miraculouses, and I will give you the power to dispose of any competition for Ladybug.**_

Chat paused for a moment, thinking it over. _Ladybug as mine…and mine alone._

Meanwhile, Hawkmoth rolled his eyes. If he wanted Chat Noir as his next akuma, he would have to sweeten the deal a bit more. Taking another butterfly, he changed it as it flapped back to Chat Noir and landed within his rose.

 _ **I will even sweeten the deal for you Chat Noir. With this rose, the moment Ladybug accepts it she will fall madly in love with you and forget about anyone who she could have ever loved before. But it won't work, unless you accept my help. What could those Miraculouses be worth, if they cannot give you the one you love?**_ A smirk grew on Chat Noir's face at the offer.

"I'll do it." He purred before being engulfed in a strong white light that illuminated the night sky.

Meanwhile, Marinette landed on her chaise lounge in exhaustion as she rolled onto her back.

"Are you okay Marinette?" Tikki asked, poking out of her purse. Marinette sighed, and rolled to her side.

"I feel so terrible Tikki, I hated telling him that."

"But it was the truth!" Tikki replied floating by her host's face.

"I know, and it would be wrong to everyone if I just accepted. I just feel so bad about it, I probably should have handled it better and explained."

"Maybe Chat needs some time just to let it sink in." Tikki suggested. "Then the next time you see him, you can explain it to him more."

"You're right Tikki." Marinette smiled and held her kawami in her hands to nuzzle along her face. A sudden flash came in from her window startling the two as Marinette rolled her feet over the side of the seat to walk over and look out. But the city was the same, as if nothing happened.

"You saw that too right?" She asked her kawami. Tikki nodded and flew out of Marinette's hand.

"Yeah, weird."

"Maybe it was just a passing plane." Marinette yawned and changed into her pajamas. "It's late, so we should just get to bed. She snuggled under her covers with Tikki and sighed blissfully as she looked to the picture of Adrien she had on her wall.

"Sweet dreams Adrien." She sighed before falling asleep.

 **Okay so, this is going to be a three part story, I'll probably merge it all into one, but I just need time to get it all out. So please send me love and positive vibes I love to hear from you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so it turns out, just writing is working a little bit. I'm so happy to have all the emails telling me that people have favorited this story and read all the reviews I've gotten so thank you so much for the support, I think it's going very well. And just for a heads up, I took a small break and watched episode 6 Lady Wifi and kind of noticed that Marinette had an ipad device to handle all her notes, so just bear with me when I say she uses actual notebooks. Though, now that I saw that I soon might go out and buy a tablet next year for my notes. But anyways episode 6 was amazing I loved the cute teasing it had with LadyNoir, I seriously love this ship so much. Anyways, enjoy!**

Marinette walked to school the next day. Sleeping was harder than she thought, as she only got a good few hours of peace before she was left to tossing and turning. She felt horrible for some reason, twitchy at every noise. Something didn't feel right.

"Morning Marinette!" Alya hollered for her outside of the school building. Marinette smiled and walked up to her best friend.

"Morning." She sighed.

"Hey, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, well, I just didn't sleep well last night." Marinette muttered with a smile.

"That stinks!" She replied as the two walked towards the building.

"Yeah, and I can't help but feeling that somethings wrong."

"Oh that's crazy talk Marinette, we are perfectly safe here with Ladybug and Chat Noir, what could ever go wrong?"

"What if…they got into a fight…do you think that they would still be a good team?"

"Well, even we get into fights but we're still friends. Those two always work together, they are probably super close friends and can surely work through anything. They do fight akumas daily, what could make an argument so impossible?"

"I suppose you're right." She smiled as they headed to their classroom.

"Yeah, but on a side note, just cheer up. After all, today's another chance to see Adrien, or maybe for you to even talk to him." Alya giggled holding the door open for her friend. Marinette clutched her pink cheeks in excitement.

"Of course! How could I have forgotten?" She smiled, though a small part of her twitched in guilt. She rejected Chat Noir for her crush who she couldn't even speak to for fear of rejection. If she were to confess her true feelings to Adrien and was rejected she would feel ready to die. Marinette sat in her seat and glanced out the window. _I need to talk to Chat…I don't think I'll feel better until I do._

"Hey Nino!" Alya called to the boy as he sat in front of her, snapping Marinette out of her daze. "Where's Adrien? Is he running late?"

Nino shrugged.

"I honestly don't know, we usually meet up outside together but he didn't come in time. I texted him, and he hasn't texted back, so like, maybe he's really sick."

Alya and Marinette exchanged worried glances.

"I don't think Adrien has been absent before." Marinette whispered as Alya shrugged.

"Well it stinks if he is, but hey! Why don't we all take a set of notes and his assignments over to him after school?" Alya suggested looking to Nino and Marinette with an excited smile.

"Hey that would be an awesome idea! But my handwriting sucks, Adrien can't read it already." Nino chuckled, tilting his hat back.

"Mine does too." Alya exclaimed as the two looked to Marinette. "Marinette you have the neatest penmanship, plus your handwriting is really cute, so you should write a set of notes for him."

"What?!" Marinette exclaimed, a blush exploding on her face. "N-no! I mean, I probably don't take good enough notes for him, he's always top of the class so my notes probably would seem stupid to him. Same with my handwriting! He probably has the best penmanship he will probably say something like "This is so childish!" And then he'll think I'm stupid AND sloppy." Marinnete rambled without a breath all while doing hand motions. Nino and Alya exchanged a look.

"Like did you even catch that?"

"I have years of practice to understand everything." Alya smiled to him before gripping Marinette's shoulders.

"Listen, you take great notes and your hand writing is CUTE, it'll be fine just for one day."

"Yeah, and I don't think Adrien would ever judge someone on handwriting." Nino nodded, trying to help.

"Marinette, come on, you can do this." Alya nodded as the teacher walked in.

"Alright, settle down class and pull out your books." She sighed. Marinette did so as well along with the rest of the class before taking out two of her notebooks. One was for her usual notes, while the other she held in her bag just in case, and was now being put into good use. Biting her lip as the teacher rambled over what they discussed yesterday, she pulled out her pen case and selected her usual pink gel pen with a deep green as she began taking diligent notes in both notebooks.

By the time school got out, Marinette's hands were cramped and tired.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to write again." She moaned gripping her wrist. Alya stood over her with a sympathetic smile. Nino walked up to them and picked up the notebook labeled _Adrien_ and glanced through the different tabs Marinette placed to organize the notes for every class they had.

"Wow Marinette, you really have cute handwriting!" He smiled handing her back the notes. "We better get going to deleiver this than."

Marinette leapt out of her seat with a deep red painting her face as Alya had to grab her arm to pull her along.

"Don't be nervous." She whispered to her as the two walked behind Nino. "What could go wrong?"

In the blink of an eye, a figure crashed beside them, knocking Marinette aside. As she rubbed her head from the impact it had on the gravel, she looked up to Nino's shouts.

"Hey let go of her!"

Marinette looked up and let out a gasp at the familiar figure that was standing before her. Clad in a white leather suit was none other than Chat Noir, gripping Alya's shit as he held her up to his face.

"You run the Ladyblog right?" He growled.

"Y…yeah." She gulped as he smirked up to her.

" _Purr-fect_ , than you would probably be the perfect person to draw out Ladybug."

Leaping off, he bounded from roof top to roof top, carrying a screaming Alya with him.

"Oh my god!" Nino gasped. "Chat Noir has kidnapped Alya!"

"Yeah, that much is obvious Nino." Marinette grunted as she sat up. "I have to go!"

"Come back Marinette!" He called as she ran off and ducked down an alley way.

"Tikki!" She whispered into her purse as her kawami poked her head out.

"What's wrong Marinette?"

"No time to explain, but spots on!" Tikki flew up into the dull earring as Marinette transformed into Ladybug, ready to fight. As she swung on her yoyo in the direction that Chat Noir had taken her best friend. As she landed atop a building one of the TVs caught her attention of a live news feed atop the Eiffel tower.

" _And now a live sighting of Paris's hero Chat Noir holding a hostage on the Eiffel tower._ " The reporter said as the camera zoomed into his face. He smirked into the camera, pulling Alya close to his face so the camera could easily identify it as well.

" _Oh Mon Cherie My Lady, if you're watching I seemed to have caught your faithful blogger. But you can have her back when you come to see me."_ He winked before the camera turned away back to the reporter. Ladybug didn't dare to stick around for the commentary of the message and only ran faster towards the tower.

As her yoyo caught onto one of the beams for her to swing over. Looking up she looked toward the white Chat Noir. Looking around as if waiting for her to arrive.

"Chat! What are you doing?" His eyes turned towards her, Ladybug let out a gasp when instead of the friendly green eyes they were a piercing gold, almost like a real cat.

"There you are." He purred with a smirk, leaping down with Alya screaming in his arms.

"Chat Noir what's going on? Why are you wearing white now?" She asked, holding her hands up defensively. He chuckled, tilting his head to the side.

"I'm not Chat Noir anymore My Lady. I've become Chat Blanc to earn your love."

"What?! Chat, you're crazy, just taking my…fan…cannot make me change my mind."

"Wait…you guys are an item?" Alya gasped. Ladybug couldn't help rolling her eyes but kept lock at the current Chat Blanc.

"You said you would let her go if I came." She said. Chat grinned before shrugging.

"Yeah, I did I guess." He replied before casually pushing Alya over the side. Without hesitation Ladybug dove after her friend, throwing her yoyo to catch hold onto the tower as she managed to catch Alya before hitting the ground.

"Are you okay?" She asked Alya, still keeping hold of the yoyo to go back up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ladybug smiled to her before she was abruptly pulled up.

"WHOA!" She hollered from the unexpected pull as she flew upwards and she caught sight of the reason why. Chat Blanc smiled to her as she landed on the beam he was on, and without hesitation snapped her yoyo back and was poised for a fight.

"Okay I get it now, you were targets by an akuma." She gritted. "I'm sorry that I had to hurt you like that Chat, but I can't help that I like someone else." His smile dropped immediately.

"I can." He growled throwing a kick in her direction that she ducked.

"I don't want to fight you Chat!"

"Then don't, just be my lady, and mine alone and then we can have our happily ever after together."

"That isn't right Chat! I like someone else!"

"Well I'm not letting you go!" He growled, pulling out his rod and began swinging at her. Ladybug spun her yoyo in attempt to block his hits but kept backing away with how strong they were.

"You're one of my best friends Chat! Just let me help get rid of that akuma! It's feeding on your jealousy!"

"No its not! Soon I'll have no reason to be jealous at all!" He snapped.

"I can't be yours Chat!"

"Oh yes you can!" He snapped in utter rage, jabbing under the yoyo to catch the string as it tangled around the rod. Ladybug gasped in which Chat Blanc took advantage of and sudden pulled the white piece of material from his belt that made up his tail and lassoed it around Ladybug.

"What!?" She cried and tried to snap through though found it impossible to break or slip out of. Pulling roughly on his end. Ladybug stumbled towards him before landing against his chest. His arms wrapped around her to hold her in tight embrace, while one managed to raise up to one of her pigtails and gently combed through it.

"Don't worry my lady, we are meant to be. You'll soon see. But first, I think it would be a good idea for you to take a cat nap." He whispered into her ear, nuzzling her neck when his fingers followed up to the back joint and applied pressure, forcing Ladybug into unconsciousness.

 **Okay so this is probably boring but I wanted to cover this part and more than likely my next chapter will be a long climax and conclusion, because the story isn't over yet! Please review my lovelies!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get out, I have been busy this past week and uninspired. But I thought to finish this before my classes start tomorrow and I hope you enjoy this final chapter!**

Ladybug moaned softly, her eyes cringing before opening. Everything was dark that for a moment she thought her eyes were still closed. But she knew she was simply somewhere that was pitch black. Trying to move her hands, she found that they could barely move away from the ground due to the heavy restraints that were around her wrists.

 _Damn._ She sighed, trying her best to wiggle out of them before being interrupted by a chuckle.

"Need a paw?" Chat Blanc taunted nearby her. Ladybug's eyes tried to glance around to place his location, through was pointless as she was not equipped for darkness. But she knew without a doubt that he was watching her. Many a times whenever an akuma led into darkness, Chat Noir was the one who would take her hand and lead the way through the darkness. But this time, she was being hunted by him within his friend the dark. She heard movement when one of his hands ran along her cheek. "How are you _feline_?"

She tried to jerk her head away though he grabbed hold of her chin.

"Oh no, no, no mon Cherie, no need to be bashful. It is just us here."

"Where exactly is here?" She asked, he chuckled and clapped his hands. Ladybug squinted when a dim light came on. The room was still dark, shadows lurking around the dimly provided light and most importantly, seeing the white clad figure that was laying right beside her propped up on one hand.

"It doesn't matter." He murmured leaning in closer. "It's a place I know we can stay alone together forever."

"That's crazy, we can't possibly stay here together. We both have responsibilities as our civilian selves, you must come to your senses!" His eyes narrowed as he rolled over top her.

"I've been to my senses, and what I want is to be with you. Why can't _you_ see that we are meant to be more than partners?"

"Because I like someone else!" Ladybug struggled against the chains to try and knock him off of her. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, I never meant that, but I can't be with you in respect for my feelings."

"Is that how you truly feel?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded, hoping her partner was coming through. He slowly crawled off her and stood up "Then I suppose there is nothing I can do."

Ladybug rose an eyebrow, her mind screaming that something was off. No akuma would give up on what they wanted. Chat Blanc then turned around his now golden eyes holding a sorrow that made her cringe.

 _Use the flower._ Hawkmoth coaxed. _Then she will be yours and yours alone and you will give me the miraculous._

 _You made a mistake of giving me power to be stronger than yours Hawkmoth._ Chat Blanc thought back. _I don't take orders anymore._

"Then will you accept _this_?" He pleaded, holding up the red rose from last night. "To just accept that you know that…I love you."

 _This feels wrong._ She thought. _Chat Noir seems to say whatever he's feeling, this guy seems to be playing something. Wait! The rose! The akuma must be in there since he had it last night! But without my yoyo I can't purify it._

Her eyes narrowed playfully.

"Will you at least untie me so I can't accept it properly?" She pouted. A smirk grew on his lips.

"Oh mon cherie…" He murmured, leaning closer with a sly smile. "Accepting it how you are is just fine with me."

"But it ruins the mood don't you think?" She batted her eyes, playing it cool with his blunt answer.

"Well you made it clear that you don't want to be with me, so it's easy to assume you wouldn't want to embrace me in gratitude."

"You're still my partner, and it's not like I haven't been willing to kiss you before."

"Kiss?" This was new even to Chat Blanc.

"Yes, it was once, but it was because I didn't want you to be used by an akuma."

"Is that so?" He asked a sly smirk across his face. "Then how about a trade? I'll unlock you if you give me a kiss." He pressed one of his fingers atop his lips. Ladybug's eyes widened, debating the situation on in her head. On one side, this could possibly be a trap, on the other she could be released, get her yoyo and purify his akuma.

 _Tikki, do you have an idea of where the yoyo is?_ Ladybug thought, hoping to reach her kawami.

 _I think it's in his pocket, so he's going to have to be really distracted for you to get it out!_

Ladybug bit her lip looking up to her partner standing above her with a smile similarly worn when his copycat first saw her. A sly smile that sent shivers down her spine. Then she glanced to the small lump in his suit that she knew perfectly well was her yoyo.

 _Oh god…_ She groaned, cringing for a moment. "Alright, fine! But first," She raised her binds with an expectant look. He only responded with moving atop her and licking his lips.

"No, I always thought of something similar to this." _Oh Adrien, I know that already these lips have touched another's and are now being forced to touch them again under this perverted possessed impression…but I believe your perfection will purify it immediately one day._

With that, she pressed her lips up to his, immediately being pushed back down. She had to admit that it was better than her first kiss, although she would have preferred if a certain handsome blonde model was the one honoring her.

 _You have to seem invested Marinette!_ Tikki reminded to her. _If you keep him focused in this kiss than you can grab the yoyo!_

Ladybug rolled her eyes but pressed against him, moving her hands in front of her to grip the collar of his suit. She could hear him purr with content as one of his teeth began nibbling her bottom lip. One of her hands began to slowly trail down his chest towards the pocket as she kissed back.

 _Man, I never realized how tone he is._ She thought before his nibbling became more aggressive. Ladybug groaned, although was sure it sounded as a moan as he only bit harder. She opened her mouth for his tongue to slip in in which she regretfully played along in his war while she quickly unzipped his pocket. When he pulled away a brief moment for air she reached up with her other hand to drag him back down towards her lips. She kept her hand of the back of his neck, gently massaging the nape and running it up through his messy blonde locks. He moaned at the tender massage her finger bestowed upon his scalp that she was able to slip her hand within the pocket and grab hold of the yoyo. He pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers, causing her to release the hold of the yoyo.

"Wow, _my lady_!" He whispered huskily against her cheek. "You gave me a miraculous bargain!"

 _I didn't even get to grab the yoyo! Urgh that alley cat!_

"Now I think you need to uphold you're end." She sighed. He smirked but pulled a key out of his other pocket with a wink.

 _Of course he would keep it there, but I need my yoyo back._ With a click, her bounds were unlocked in which she immediately stood up only to be grabbed by the shoulders of Chat Blanc.

"Not so fast my lady, you still have to accept…this!" He said pulling out his rose. Ladybug smiled and stepped closer to him placing a hand on his chest.

"Of course I will." She smiled as he held the rose out to her.

 _Alright, I take the rose, break it out for the akuma and then purify it._ She held her hand out for the flower and trailed her hand down again towards the pocket.

 _That's it…you will be mine and mine alone my little ladybug._ His eyes glinted when her fingers finally snatched the flower and pulled out the yoyo.

"Alright now it's time that-" She said when her body felt numb. Her balance seemed to falter as the strong arms of Chat Blanc held her up, pulling her closer against him so that his chin rested atop her head.

"Shhhh my princess." He whispered, chuckling deeply. "I just won't let you go so easily, and with this gift from Hawkmoth, I won't ever have to."

When Ladybug opened her mouth to ask 'what did he give you' what came out was…"Oh Chat,"

 _Where did that come from?_

He chuckled again and pulled her along down to the soft coverlet. She tried to struggle against him but her hands only wrapped around his neck to hold him closer.

"That's more like it my lady." He purred leaning down to nuzzle her neck. "We only need each other. Now….tell me that you love me…and no one else."

Ladybug felt her mind beginning to go numb, taking in the idea of staying with Chat was beginning to sound easier and better. No more fighting or fearing rejection. But to just accept his love.

"I…lo-" Her voice slipped. He turned her chin so that her eyes were gazing into his golden ones. "vvvvv-"

 _No! This doesn't feel right! I don't love Chat Blanc! Adrien…its Adrien I love. It's Chat noir I love in that platonic way. Adrien…Chat Noir…bring me luck!_

"Lucky…Charm!" The yoyo in her hand burned a bright red, enveloping the room with scarlet light that managed to push Chat Blank away. Ladybug stood up with her returned strength just as an object fell atop her head, ignoring it for the moment and snapped the rose in half for a purple butterfly to fly out in which she snapped up in her yoyo. "No more evil doing for you." She said as the butterfly came out white once again. "Bye bye butterfly!" She waved before turning to her old partner to see Chat Blanc glaring at her.

"How did you not change back?!" She cried in confusion.

"Like I said, that was a gift from Hawkmoth to make you fall in love with me. But I think I still have a chance, if I can't have you as Ladybug, then I'll take your miraculous and have you as your civilian."

Ladybug's eyes widened as she leapt out of the way from Chat Blanc pouncing atop her and rolled across the room, hitting random objects in the dark.

 _Where else could the akuma be? Something he carries everyday…_ Her eyes caught sight of the bell and widened. _It must be there!_

"What just came from my lucky charm?" She asked, trying to look around in the dark.

"Oh are you looking for this?" Chat purred, stepping back into the light upholding what appeared to be a notebook. Ladybug's eyes widened when realizing that wasn't any notebook but the one she specifically created for Adrien. "Is my little ladybug a student?"

"Those are notes that a hard working school mate had written for a friend." She glared. Chat raised a brow before his smirk turned wider.

"Sounds like you know these notes well, I wonder who they are for." He flipped open the book to the front cover for his golden eyes to scan over where Marinette had written.

"Adrien? This is for someone named Adrien?" Shock seemed to be evident in his voice.

"Apparently he didn't attend his class, and I found that notebook to give him."

"That means that you know him? Or at least who wrote these notes."

"That doesn't matter Chat, but it's time that you return back to your usual dorky self!" She dove for the notebook and gripped onto it tightly before landing behind him. Although Chat being very flexible did not yet release his hold on the book and thus a tug of war ensued between the two partners.

"For someone who has only found a random notebook, you are dedicated."

"Because someone put the effort of writing those notes!" Ladybug shouted back, her hands aching in memory of all the writing.

"And how would you know this?" He hissed back.

"Of course! When you care for someone you are willing to help them in whatever way you can! I know you do that too Chat! I know you've done acts for me. Just like I've done acts for him!" With a sudden rip, the notebook was torn. Her eyes widened in seeing the torn bind.

 _Adrien_. The name flashed in her mind as water works threatened in her eyes.

"You don't know…"She whispered. "Because if you did love me…than you wouldn't have done something so horrible for something I worked so hard on."

"You?" He asked in disbelief. "Made that for Adrien?"

She looked up to him when a look of horror crossed her face. Her earring beeped in warning that she ignored in fear.

"So it's Adrien Agreste that you love."

Ladybug's eyes widened even more out of fear for her crush. She was afraid that this crazed Chat Blanc would be willing to hurt the civilian boy she loved. Dropping the half of the notebook she had she leapt towards the bell to tug off when she felt the warmth of her transformation drain from her as Tikki popped out of the earring exhausted. Now as Marinette, Chat Blanc's eyes widened as the school girl tugged on the bell for it to break off but to no avail.

"Mari…nette?" He croaked out, his golden eyes slowly losing their golden glow as the white body suit began to slowly darken to black. Marinette blinked in confusion as she felt something fluttering beneath her hands. Pulling away, a white butterfly flew out of the bell and off towards the sunlight. Marinette spun back to face Chat Noir with a worried expression, particularly to if he remembered what he had done. As her partner opened his mouth to say something, there was a dull beep, as black splotched incased him to peel off his black suit. From his ring, a small black figure popped out with a groan and landed on the ground moaning about cheese.

Marinette glanced back up to her partner and gasped when she instead saw the dazzling but confused green eyes of her beloved crush.

"Marinette?" He croaked.

"A…Adrien! You're Ladynoir?! Oh! No! I mean Chat…Chat Noir!" A smile tugged at his lips at her slip up.

"Yeah, I am." He nodded.

"Oh…well." She looked away. _Maybe he doesn't remember who I am._ "I promise I will keep your secret!"

"Well I guess that seems fair." He shrugged playfully before leaning closer to her. "Since I'll be keeping yours now."

He shot her a playful wink that caused Marinette to turn beat red and take several steps back.

"Th…then you remember? How much do you remember?"

His smile grew even wider, similar to the Cheshire cat as he stepped forward.

"I remember my deal with Hawkmoth, kidnapping Alya, knocking you out, bringing you here, then it got a little fuzzy, up until you told me about the notes, and then of course you de-transforming."

"Okay….okay…" Marinette breathed trying to wrap her head around the situation. _Oh my gosh! Adrien has been Chat Noir the whole time! I've been rejecting him this whole time! Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod!_

"Are you disappointed?" His question knocked her out of her internal conflict.

"What?"

"You…you just seemed disappointed." He sighed, running a hand through his golden locks.

"Oh no! Nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono!" She repeated that Adrien lifted his brows in surprise at how not once her tongue was tied. She blushed deeply and looked to her feet. "Sorry, but, I could never be disappointed in you. In fact, I thought you would be more disappointed in me."

"What?' He blinked, taken aback.

"I mean, you're so perfect and…you! And here you were secretly someone who was so…dorky, but also loved Ladybug and would flirt with her. But now, you know that you're strong heroic ladybug is me….clumsy Marinette."

"That's crazy Marinette." He chuckled. "You're so sweet and cute, even when you're clumsy."

Marinette felt her skin burn at him calling her cute. Though he smiled and moved closer.

"And it's not like I haven't seen your great leadership, between being Ladybug and class president, you're very strong."

"So this doesn't change anything?" She asked. A sly smile appeared across his face as he moved closer and tilted her head back.

"Oh it most certainly does!" He raised his eyebrows knowingly. "Now I get to flirt with you all the time."

"Wait! You mean you still…. _love_ Ladybug?" she squeaked.

"No….I _love_ you." He winked. Marinette felt her soul escape her body and was ready to fall over. "So does that mean that you love Chat Noir since you love Adrien?"

"W…What?"

"Well you said you wrote those notes for me." His eyes flickered to the papers on the ground. "And that when you love someone you put in that effort to help them…so can I take it that you love Adrien?"

Marinette smiled softly and raised a hand to tap gently on his nose, similar to the way she did to Copycat.

"No…I love you." Being bolder than Marinette could muster, she leaned up slightly to press her lips to his. It was a sweet kiss, much gentler than the one she shared with Chat Blanc, and for that she was grateful. Stepping down she couldn't help but giggle lightly, feeling herself lighter than air. She really should have shared her identity months ago.

"Well I have to say that the other kiss was better, but I do prefer that you were willing to."

"Wait! You remember that to!"

"I remembered everything Bugaboo." He winked.

Marinette felt her knees wobble as she dropped to the ground and instead directed her attention to the notebook.

"Well your notes are still ruined." She frowned, he walked up beside her and crouched down to pick up a piece of paper.

"Man, after all your hard work." He sighed before leaning next to her ear. "Well…I guess you can always stick around with me and tell me everything I missed today."

Marinette stiffened before chuckling.

"I don't even know where we are."

"Oh, we're just in the Agreste basement." He shrugged.

"What about your father?"

"He's out of town with Natalie." He shrugged with a sigh. "Come on, let's go upstairs."

She smiled before rising up next to him.

"Yeah, we covered a lot today so I think I need to stay and _chat_ it over with you." She winked back and saw a red ignite on his cheeks.

"I just found out who you really were and you…you just flirted and used a pun in the same sentence." He gasped. "My dreams have all come true."

She giggled and picked up Tikki who was slumped over next to the black figure that Adrien picked up.

"We better get them something to eat too." Adrien chuckled. "For once I know Plagg deserves it."

"Same with Tikki." She smiled and cradled her in one hand as Adrien did the same, with both using their free hand to hold each other's.

 **Well that is it, I had so much fun writing this cuteness, though this chapter was the hardest. I felt like I had to do something with the rose otherwise it was pointless but I hope it all seemed to fit. I personally thought the ending was cute and hope you caught my little wink. Also! I have two upcoming ideas and let me know which one you like.**

 **Masquerade: Adrien is secretly hunting down the identity of ladybug. After she lost her history textbook he has deduced that she is in his school and decides there is only one logical way to find her after deduction…throwing a masquerade party of course!**

 **The Odd Akuma: I don't have a summary yet but basically a fan girl gets targeted as an akuma because stupid writers will just not let her pairings get together and thus with her power she demands all the couples she supports be together. And look at that, Ladynoir seems to be one of her favorites.**

 **Please review and thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
